Perfume
by Han SunHee
Summary: ¿Es posible que un simple perfume sea el causante de tanto lío? A Uchiha Hinata le había tocado experimentar éso, y todo porque su bote de fragancia, aquel olor que su marido tanto adoraba, se había acabado.


**¡Gente querida!**

 **Tanto tiempo ha pasado desde que publiqué algo aquí, ¿no? El 2016 ha llegado, y con ello yo también he vuelto. Sé que no merezco vuestro perdón por tardar tanto, y menos si son sólo ediciones las que os traigo. Quiero que sepáis que cuando juego a algo... Me quedo prendada por mucho tiempo, hasta que quedo satisfecha** **—** **sobre todo si los personajes son tan monos XD** **—** **. Pero, no os preocupéis... En este caso, al menos; las ediciones para con esta historia han terminado, y también la redacción del capítulo después del que nos habíamos quedado que, si no mal recuerdo, es el último... ¿o no? Eso sí, como estoy yendo a clases de Francés e Inglés** **—** **aparte de las normales correspondientes a mi carrera** **—** **, no s** **é** **cu** **á** **ndo colgar** **é** **el otro... Aunque os aseguro que en el transcurso de esta semana tendréis algo más.**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos entonces la cháchara y vamos a lo que de verdad importa.**

 **¡Ojalá lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-san. De haber sido yo la autora, sepan que hace rato habría montado puro yaoi SasuNaru y/o trío NaruHinaSasu ㈵7 Sakura estaría bien 'morida'㈳3; e Itachi y Neji seguirían vivos ㈷1

La canción utilizada tampoco me pertenece; **Perfume** es de **Britney Spears.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia está situada en un **Alternative Universe** ; en donde se tratarán los géneros **drama, romance.** Habrá además un tanto de **lenguaje soez** e **¿infidelidad?**

Se centrará en la pareja crack **SasuHina** ; y habrá una leve, muy leve mención de **InoSai.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _«_ _ **Atrás**_ _»_. Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

㈏8 **Perfume**

* * *

 **S** on ya las cinco con treinta minutos de la mañana y el irritante pitido de la alarma interrumpe el apacible silencio que reinaba con toda gloria aquella residencia; el que, a su vez, opacó el suave trinar de las aves que seguramente hacía no mucho que iban levantándose, y que hasta esos momentos estaban avisando la mañana de un nuevo día. Aquel mutismo que Uchiha Sasuke tanto amaba, y el cual siempre se empeñaba en emplear la mayor parte del tiempo, fue roto por ese molesto sonido que se hizo presente sin consideración alguna que, _para colmo_ , había retumbado con total descaro entre las cuatro, pero bastantes amplias paredes que conformaban su habitación.

—Maldición.

Bufó cansado y levantó su mano derecha sin muchas ganas, dando un golpe flojo al desgraciado reloj a su lado, apagando así el ruido cuando éste apenas empezaba a sonar. Aunque él sabía que tenía el tiempo, _prácticamente_ , contado para comenzar a prepararse y luego marcharse a su monótono trabajo, no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de levantar a su cuerpo de la cama; al contrario, el único movimiento que hizo fue el de llevar sus negros ojos—aquellos pozos que sólo destilaban _harta_ arrogancia e indiferencia—hacia el blanco techo. Se le quedó mirando un buen rato, sin verlo realmente pues, en realidad, sólo permaneció con la mirada perdida en un punto incierto, mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que hacía unos pocos minutos había provocado que despertara —y no precisamente con el buen humor que planeaba tener. Ése día que, ya avecinaba, sería como uno de esos tantos en los que debía fingirse enfermo para no levantarse de la cama, y así no tener que arriesgarse a aguantar el estrés del interminable papeleo.

Cuando el reloj digital marcó las cuatro con treinta y siete minutos, su móvil de pronto había comenzado a sonar, y aunque le despertó, no contestó; así como tampoco hizo el amago de apartar las blancas sábanas de su cuerpo, levantarse, e ir a por él. Sasuke creyó que la persona al otro lado de la línea tendría la inteligencia suficiente como para darse cuenta, rápidamente, que era todavía demasiado temprano —al menos para que alguien estuviera ya despierto y en sus cinco sentidos.

Sin embargo, éste volvió a resonar otras dos veces.

En algún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que podía tratarse de su idiota amigo, Naruto; pero, rápidamente desechó la idea cuando lo pensó mejor. ¿Uzumaki Naruto despierto a las cuatro de la mañana? _Sí, claro_. Ya se había dado cuenta de que aquél bobo rubio, por la misma hiperactividad que se cargaba, se dormía hasta _muy_ tarde casi todos los días; que, por eso, a _duras_ _penas_ lograba despertarse al día siguiente—o a las horas, si es que se había pasado ya de la medianoche—para intentar llegar a tiempo a sus compromisos. Naruto siempre había sido tenido ese mal hábito desde que ambos estaban en la _Universidad_.

 _«Más bien desde que éramos unos críos»,_ pensó con molestia el azabache. Para colmo, tuvieron que compartir departamento, y todo porque los padres de ambos—en especial Minato, el progenitor de Naruto—pensaron que era buena idea que se llevaran bien. El menor de los Uchiha recordó que más de una vez había dejado caer una pila de carpetas sobre la cabeza del joven para despertarle, y que así éste no faltara a las clases.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, más bien lo hacía porque no tenía la paciencia ni el tiempo para asesorar al joven sobre la clase de ese día. Muchas veces pensó que había tenido muy mala suerte el que ambos estuvieran, incluso, en la misma carrera.

Totalmente descartado su amigo, y saliendo de sus pensares, advirtió que el móvil sonó una vez más. Sus intenciones de dejarle retumbando para que su _«_ _predicción_ _»_ se cumpliera—porque tarde o temprano, aquella persona se tendría que rendir—, no habían contado con la posibilidad de que el estridente sonido estaba provocando que la mujer a su lado se empezara a remover; clara señal de que pronto podría despertar.

—¡Joder!

Chasqueando la lengua, y a regañadientes, el azabache se tuvo que levantar de la cama para ir a por el aparato y evitar aquello, aún cuando sus pies resintieron el brusco cambio de temperatura al éstos posarse en el piso; al parecer, ésa mañana hacía _algo_ de frío. Nada más llegó a cogerlo, lo apagó sin siquiera mirar de quién era la bendita llamada entrante; después de todo, tampoco le importaba mucho. Hizo una mueca al sentir la helada brisa traspasarle los poros de la piel, causándole un ligero escalofrío; dejó caer el móvil sobre la mesita de noche en cuanto se puso frente a la cama y, al mismo tiempo, pensó con cierta molestia que a lo mejor debía de empezar a usar una camisa, además del pantalón, como pijama —por lo menos en esos días que ya anunciaban el inicio de la época más fría del año.

Cuando, por curiosidad, miró por el rabillo del ojo la hora, Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar maldecir en voz alta, pues, ya no faltaba más que media hora para tener que levantarse definitivamente. Sin embargo, y pasando del enojo inicial, le importó una mierda y volvió a meterse a la cama; inmediatamente, pasó un brazo sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante para acercarle hacia sí; y ésta, al sentir el movimiento de la cama hundiéndose, junto con el poco calor que el cuerpo del Uchiha emanaba, se removió en un acto reflejo para quedar totalmente pegada a él, y así ambos tener la conformidad que desde ya estaba haciendo falta esa mañana. El menor de los Uchiha gruñó por lo bajo cuando hubo cerrado los ojos por un momento.

Un período que le pareció de lo más efímero, ya que, cuando había vuelto a abrirlos, la estúpida alarma ya estaba sonando.

—Me cago en…

Su mal humor acrecentó cuando recordó la pésima suerte que había tenido en su trabajo en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Las ventas referentes al negocio de bienes raíces que su familia manejaba, no estaban yendo tan bien como tenían planeado; razón por la cual debía ir a la empresa también los sábados por la mañana, cuando, _normalmente_ , sólo lo hacía hasta entrada la tarde para verificar que todo estuviera funcionando de manera correcta. El Uchiha estaba seguro que, de haber sido un día cualquiera, no se habría molestado en lo absoluto; la rutina requería tenerle despierto desde antes de que el Sol saliese.

Pero, no. Era sábado por la mañana. El tener que despertarse temprano para alejarse de su cama, perdiendo el calor que ésta y su compañía le brindaban, no era algo que le hiciera mucha gracia. Ese era motivo suficiente para sentirse jodido desde ya.

Apartó con evidente frustración las blancas sábanas y se enderezó para acabar sentado en la orilla de la cama; sintió nuevamente el frío azotarle con descaro, y se pasó ambas manos por la cara. Enseguida, procedió a revolver sus, ya de por sí, desordenados cabellos, dejando salir un suspiro resignado. _Ni qué hacerle, entonces._ Cuando Sasuke por fin se dignó a levantarse, se dirigió al baño que tenía en la habitación, casi arrastrando los pies, y se empezó a desvestir para tomar una rápida ducha; colocó los pantalones del pijama y la ropa interior dentro del cesto de la ropa sucia, al mismo tiempo que abrió la puerta casi traslúcida que tenía dentro la regadera. Dando vueltas al grifo del agua caliente, se metió bajo el chorro, cerrando los ojos en señal de gozo. En todo momento, se mantuvo con la mirada puesta en las baldosas del piso mientras comenzaba a pasarse el jabón sobre sus brazos, viendo sin mucho interés el cómo el agua mezclada con la espuma ocasionada por el champú, se iba drenando a través de la coladera.

En algún momento de su abstracción, una sutil sonrisa de medio lado se había formado en sus facciones, quitándole el mal humor por un instante; sin querer, Uchiha recordó que la noche anterior había pasado un _buen_ rato en la ducha con la mujer que todavía dormía en su cama. No podía negar que eso, _al menos por ahora_ , le animó un poco la mañana.

Cuando terminó de quitarse los restos de jabón, suspiró con pesadez y cerró la canilla; alcanzó la toalla que tenía a un lado y se secó cada rincón del cuerpo —desde los brazos ligeramente gruesos, hasta los pectorales y el abdomen que, a pesar de no estar marcado por la típica _«tableta»,_ era perfecto tal y como era. Después de quitarse un poco las gruesas gotas que todavía le escurrían por todo el esculpido cuerpo, se la enrolló alrededor de la cintura, y deslizó la puerta para salir finalmente del cubículo. Sacudiendo con sus manos los residuos de agua que quedaron sobre sus oscuras hebras de cabello, Sasuke entró de nuevo a la habitación y, sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó al amplio armario para sacar de éste un pulcro y muy bien planchado traje negro. Aunque lo intentó, no pudo impedir que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al verificar la ausencia de las arrugas en él.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende? —murmuró, negando con la cabeza, divertido. Suspiró y emprendió la acción de vestirse.

Cuando terminó de abrocharse los botones de las mangas, se colocó frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y, acomodándose una vez más el cuello de la camisa, se pasó una corbata color negro por sobre la cabeza; se la anudó con algo de esfuerzo y, por último, se roció un poco de _One Million¹_ sobre todo el cuerpo —fragancia que, por cierto, era de esas _pocas_ esencias que podía llegar a tolerar. A pesar de tener un ligero toque dulzón, él la usaba con todo gusto.

Y es que, a Uchiha Sasuke no le gustan _nada_ los dulces, caramelos, postres, olores, u otro tipo de cosas que pudieran resultar empalagosas; nada de eso puede soportar y, cuando tiene algo de eso enfrente, no puede evitar poner una mueca de sumo desagrado y asco, al punto de querer abandonar la habitación sin miramientos.

Al dirigirse a la cama para sentarse un momento, y de paso colocarse las calcetas, Sasuke miró por el rabillo del ojo en dirección a la persona que seguía durmiendo con total apacibilidad en su cama. Sin poderlo evitar, dejó salir una risa irónica al sentirse un poco celoso de la tranquilidad de su semblante; como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación por delante — _como él_. Precisamente, la mujer con la que compartía su vida es la viva imagen de _todo_ lo dulzón que le provoca arcadas. _Ella_ , una persona _demasiado_ tierna y sumisa que, sin embargo, _adora_ _tanto_ , justamente por esas cualidades que a cualquier otro le podrían parecer un tanto aburridas.

El pelinegro nunca creyó querer a alguien más que fuera así de dulce y afable; a alguien afectuosa y cálida que fuera _demasiado_ parecida a Uchiha Mikoto, su querida madre.

Una vez que terminó de acomodarse los zapatos, el hombre se enderezó con cierta presura y miró con odio el reloj de muñeca que se colocó instantes después. Sin embargo, olvidó una vez más su mal humor en cuanto recordó algo de pronto. Sonrió con malicia al subirse con cuidado en la cama, acercándose a la joven a gatas y, asegurándose de no llegar a hacer un movimiento brusco que la despertara, enseguida depositó un rápido beso sobre su blanco y apetecible hombro desnudo; el cual luego terminó cubriendo con la sábana, antes de que el helado aire le pegase de lleno y le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Al estar más cerca de su rostro, la habló al oído con la voz ligeramente ronca.

—Volveré más tarde —Su robusto cuerpo se aproximó más hasta sentir que estaba, por completo, encima de la frágil y bien conservada figura de ella. Le vuelve a hablar, ésta vez, con suma seriedad—. Quiero _muchos_ tomates en el almuerzo, _¿quedó claro?_

Dicho esto, y sin esperar respuesta de ningún tipo, el Uchiha se enderezó nuevamente y se puso de pie; se levantó de la cama, alejándose hacia la salida del cuarto, sin poder dejar de ver a la mujer que, tal como pensó, ni siquiera se inmutó por sus palabras. Realmente ella tenía el sueño pesado.

Sabía que, _posiblemente_ , no iba a despertar hasta dentro de un buen rato.

 _«Sobre todo por lo bien que la pasamos anoche»_ , pensó nuevamente, satisfecho. Se dio una última mirada de refilón en el espejo y cogió el saco negro que estaba encima de la silla donde lo había dejado, antes de acercarse a su mujer; le dio una última mirada a la habitación y, finalmente, Sasuke cerró la puerta al salir, abandonando el recinto.

Era hora de volverse el hombre de negocios que, últimamente, le estaba jodiendo mucho aparentar.

* * *

 ***ɾ_** **Capítulo I** **_ɿ***

 _«¿Hay todavía deseo ahí?»_

* * *

Unas dos horas después, _aproximadamente_ , Uchiha Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente con pereza, pero, enseguida los volvió a cerrar con fuerza cuando sintió los rayos del Sol pegarle directamente en la cara. Su brazo derecho se alzó hasta posarse encima de su rostro, evitando así que le lastimen más la delicada vista perlada que poseía —a pesar de que el invierno ya se aproximaba, el Sol seguía emitiendo su bestial fuerza por las mañanas. Se dio la vuelta, aún acostada, y su mano tanteó la cama, buscando una almohada con la que podría cubrirse la cabeza; sin embargo, con lo único que se topó fue con la toalla de su marido —el pedazo de tela hecho un feo revoltijo estaba encima de la almohada que andaba ansiando; que, para colmo, _todavía_ estaba húmeda.

La mujer suspiró con pesadez. La madre de Sasuke una vez le contó que aquélla era una costumbre que él tenía desde que era un crío; que cuando su marido iba con el tiempo bien contado, olvidaba esas cosas tan insignificantes sin querer —que, según él, tampoco veía como un gran detalle apocalíptico. Y, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, porque sabía que no lo hacía aposta, Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño; era una manía a la que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo, después de todo.

Cuando finalmente se enderezó, cubriéndose el torso con las sábanas, se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama. Mirando a su alrededor, aún algo adormilada, la mujer notó que ningún ruido se escuchaba a lo lejos; que todo en ese lugar estaba en completo silencio. Bostezando y sintiéndose un poco más atenta a lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, como el trinar de los pájaros y el sonido de los cláxones de los autos que estaban pasando en ese mismo momento, inmediatamente sus claros ojos se dirigieron hacia el reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, en el lado donde el hombre de azabache cabellera dormía. Suspiró, una vez más: _eran las ocho con veintisiete de la mañana_. Era lógico pensar que él ya no estaba en casa —después de todo, Sasuke debía de estar arribando a su trabajo antes de que dieran las siete.

Hinata bajó su perlada mirada hacia su regazo y mordió su labio inferior con algo de fuerza, incapaz de dejar salir el bufido lleno de molestia que se quedó atorado en su garganta. Mientras sus cejas se arqueaban en señal de descontento, supo que nada ganaba con sentirse mal; ella estaba más que enterada que el trabajo de Sasuke, en cierto modo, era muy exigente—sobre todo porque ahora era él quien estaba al mando, por un par de semanas—; y, aunque lo aceptaba, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afligida por él también. La rutina en la que ella se solía levantar primero, donde corría con el deleite de verle aún dormido a su lado, con la boca entreabierta emitiendo unos leves ronquidos y sin su típico ceño fruncido, se tuvo que romper de pronto cuando Sasuke le informó que había ciertas _complicaciones_ en la empresa de su familia; problemas que tenía que atender, antes de que pasaran a ser algo cargante y grave. Y, dado a que ni el jefe, ni el segundo al mando—su padre, Uchiha Fugaku, y su hermano mayor Itachi, _respectivamente_ —se encontraban en el país, él debía hacerse cargo de ello.

Aunque, a pesar de ello, Sasuke no podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo, él siempre esperó recibir una responsabilidad de tal magnitud; una prueba inequívoca en la que pudiera demostrarle a su progenitor que era alguien eficiente y sagaz; alguien confiable que _siempre_ estaría ahí para él.

Además, Hinata pensó que de ése arduo y pesado trabajo llegaban a salir jugosas ganancias; mismas que le servían para poder comprarle los mejores tomates a su marido —aquellos vegetales que tanto le encantaban; los que _rara_ vez faltaban en las comidas que le preparaba. Sonrió más animada ante el divertido, pero terriblemente cierto pensamiento, mientras se levantaba por fin de la cama. Sasuke tenía un divertido—pero a veces _aterrador_ —gusto por elegir los tomates que él consideraba _«perfectos»._ Ella, múltiples veces, se preguntaba si tenía una especie de radar o algo por el estilo que le indicase algo tan sencillo; incluso a ella, que era _muy_ buena cocinera, le costaba un poco saber cuáles estaban ya en su punto exacto.

Al sentir el fresco y sutil frío del aire que se colaba por la ventana, la joven salió de sus pensares y, debido al escalofrío que tuvo sobre los brazos, decidió llevarse las sábanas consigo hacia la ducha. Pese a lo helado que estaba el clima esa mañana, Hinata percibió enseguida que necesitaba una ducha —al menos eso fue lo que pensó al oler un peculiar aroma provenir de su cuerpo.

Ruborizándose como un foco de _Navidad_ , la mujer de largos cabellos azulinos supo que ya no deseaba tener encima la _evidencia_ de los retozos que ella y su marido tuvieron el día anterior; además de los leves indicios del perfume que él usaba. Inmediatamente, se sonrojó aún más ante su descarado pensamiento. _¿Por qué se ponía a pensar en «eso»?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se encaminó al baño casi corriendo, en donde no le llevó más que unos diez minutos el asearse; la vergüenza de ver los moretones y las marcas de dedos y dientes en su piel al pasarse el jabón, sólo la hicieron apresurarse todavía más.

Mientras estaba terminando de pasarse el cepillo por sus azulados y abundantes hebras, Hinata pensó distraídamente que debía de preparar ya mismo su desayuno; algo ligero, pero que le diera la suficiente energía para luego comenzar con los quehaceres del hogar.

—Tal vez un poco de…

Sin embargo, cuando dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se puso de pie para empezar a pensar sobre qué podría preparar también para el almuerzo—en el cual, el tomate sería lo que _más_ se destacara—, sus movimientos fueron pausados de manera súbita, cuando la puerta principal del lugar sonó, asustándola y haciéndola respingar. Extrañada por los insistentes golpes de notoria impaciencia que le estaban dando a su pobre puerta, la mujer fue hacia ella de inmediato. ¿Quién estaría haciendo escándalos así, a esa hora de la mañana?

Sin más miramientos, la Uchiha la abrió, sin siquiera detenerse a observar por la mirilla antes, olvidándose de que Sasuke _siempre_ le recalcaba que debía mirar de quién se trataba. Desde el incidente que hubo, meses atrás, cuando abrió la puerta de par en par y Naruto ingresó a la residencia como _Juan por su casa_ , ella _siempre_ debía ver a través de la mirilla. Por casualidades de la vida, aquella vez vio, con evidente conmoción, al rubio acercarse alegre a su marido por una noticia que ya no recordaba, para de pronto tropezar con sus propios pies. Recordó ruborizarse con fuerza al caer en cuenta que la boca del Uzumaki estaba sobre la del azabache.

Desde ese día, Naruto no volvió a pisar la casa de los Uchiha sin recibir una mirada fulminante del hombre; una mirada que, _claramente_ , le advertía mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él.

Sus liláceos ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada al ver a la inesperada visita, quien, con el puño alzado y dispuesto a dar otro golpe a la puerta, la observaba con infinita alegría.

—¡¿I-Ino-san?! —vociferó, totalmente asombrada, llevándose la mano libre hacia el pecho.

—¡Hinata! —La susodicha, Yamanaka Ino, gritó sumamente animada y encantada por la expresión de su tímida amiga; la misma que se asombraba y sonrojaba por la más mínima cosa.

Claro que, ella _no_ era _cualquier_ _cosa._

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! No sabes qué gusto me da —Alzándose sobre sus elevados tacones rojos, miró por encima de la cabeza de la joven—. Hmmm, ¿no me invitas a pasar? —exclamó, alzando una de sus rubias cejas, divertida. Sus palabras lograron que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí… ¡Es decir! ¡Sí, sí! —Medio gritó, atolondrada—. Pa-pasa, por favor. —Emitiendo una disculpa en voz baja, la muchacha de cabellos azulinos retrocedió para abrir más la puerta. Se hizo a un lado para que la otra mujer pudiera pasar, por fin, al interior del departamento.

La rubia entró sonriente, pero apretando los labios para tratar de aguantarse la leve carcajada que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta. Ver a su amiga nerviosa por ser tan distraída la divertía de sobremanera.

En cuanto Hinata cerró la puerta, Ino soltó otro fuerte y agudo chillido, tirándosele encima a su compañera; a pesar de tener una complexión delgada, le dio un fuerte abrazo, demostrándole así todo el cariño que le tenía. Debido a ésta acción, la de cabello azul respingó de manera ahogada; el encierro de Ino sobre su menudo cuerpo la tomó por sorpresa, mas, eso no evitó que correspondiera a su gesto, aunque con menos efusividad.

—¡Mira que eres mala, Hinata! —Ino se separó un poco del cuerpo de la nombrada para verla a la cara; el rojizo tono que adornaba las mejillas de Hinata había aumentado en tan sólo unos segundos.

—¡Lo siento! Yo... Yo... ¿Eh?

Inflando las mejillas de manera cómica, la blonda de ojos azules hizo temblar su labio inferior, como si en cualquier momento fuese a echarse a llorar; pero, en realidad, se seguía aguantando las enormes ganas de reírse de Hinata. Esta acción, como lo pronosticó, sólo puso todavía más nerviosa a la de ojos perlados.

—¡Sí, mala! No me has llamado y tampoco me has visitado. Ya pasaron dos años desde la _última_ vez que nos vimos, ¡y eso fue en tu boda! —Inmediatamente, la Yamanaka se separó por completo de ella y, segundos después, sacó su móvil del bolso de mano que traía con ella. Inmediatamente lo desbloqueó y se lo mostró, casi estrellándoselo en la cara—. ¡Es que ni siquiera me has enviado un simple mensaje al _WhatsApp_ o al _Facebook_!

—¡A-ah! Yo… Este… Ino-san, yo…

De pronto, y sin permitir a la otra excusarse, Ino se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Dejó de hacer pucheros y, adoptando una pose completamente seria, frunció el ceño; llevó sus manos a los hombros de Hinata, y los apretó, sin querer, con un poco de fuerza—. No me digas… Hinata, ¡¿es que Sasuke-kun te ha prohibido hablarme?!

—¿Eh? —Anonadada por sus palabras, la de ojos perlas ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¡¿Eh?!

Pero, la Yamanaka, ignorando esto, prosiguió hablando y echando blasfemias al Uchiha menor.

—Te juro que si es así, dímelo —La rubia soltó uno de sus hombros y alzó el puño frente a la cara de la otra, con total determinación—. Ése idiota se las verá con Yamanaka Ino. ¿Cómo se atreve a alejarte de mí? ¡Ese amargado! Sabía que era celoso, ¡pero esto es el colmo!

De inmediato, Hinata negó, al mismo tiempo que sonrió nerviosa ante los vocablos de Ino. A veces ella exageraba con sus ocurrencias, de manera descomunal; y, aunque sí era cierto eso de que su esposo y su amiga no se llevaban muy bien desde que iban a la misma institución educativa—al punto de que siempre peleaban por su atención, para luego regocijarse y presumir quién ganaba el asalto—, eso no era suficiente como para llegar al extremo de pensar que él le prohibiría volver a hablar con su mejor amiga. Deshizo por completo el contacto entre ambas con su típica delicadeza, y se la quedó mirando; sin embargo, había también cierta turbación reflejándose en sus delicadas facciones.

—Sasuke-kun no me ha prohibido nada, Ino-san —Le expresó en voz baja, haciéndole, a su vez, un ligero movimiento con la mano, invitándole a avanzar hacia otra habitación de la residencia. Enseguida, las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia la sala y tomaron asiento en los sillones que estaban ahí: Ino en el amplio sofá de color negro que abarcaba, prácticamente, toda la habitación; y Hinata en el individual que su marido usaba casi siempre, sobre todo cuando se ponía a trabajar en su computadora portátil.

—¿Entonces?

Hinata titubeó un poco, antes de proseguir hablando—. Yo... he estado un poco... —Ante la atenta y pesada mirada que le estaba brindando su amiga, sólo atinó a suspirar con cierto grado de resignación—. _O-ocupada._

—¿Ocupada? ¿En qué? —La de ojos celestes expresó curiosa, alzando una ceja, sumamente interesada en todo lo que estaba saliendo de aquellos labios rosas. Se apoyó en el posabrazos del mueble para poder estar más cerca de la joven, y escuchar con todo lujo de detalle lo que tuviera que decirle.

Lo que sea que hubiere pasado en esos dos años en los que no había visto a su amiga; en esos dos años que la extrañó mucho. Si la joven de claros ojos le salía con que había comenzado a trabajar, _por fin_ , la perdonaría por estar tanto tiempo incomunicadas —sin saber una de la otra por varios años. Después de todo, cuando Sasuke y Hinata se casaron, Ino supo que ella no dejaría la vida sencilla y hogareña en un buen rato, a pesar de que había culminado sus estudios con honores y estaba capacitada para ejercer.

No obstante, según recordaba, cuando ella y Sasuke empezaron a vivir juntos después de un año de noviazgo, Hinata prácticamente se había convertido en una buena ama de casa.

El silencio se hizo presente unos minutos, hasta que la de cabello azul reunió suficiente valor y decidió, de una vez por todas, decirle la verdad a la rubia; aquello que la estaba dejando con un mal presentimiento, desde hacía unos días. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y, de inmediato, lo dejó salir —era ahora o nunca.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva con suprema dificultad ante lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y aunque no estaba nada cómoda con la decisión de contárselo a Ino, no pudo evitar hacerlo. _¡Estaba desesperada!_ Hinata sintió que debía sacar su malestar, y la Yamanaka era su amiga más cercana, la misma que siempre estuvo con ella durante toda la universidad; era la _única_ a la que podría decírselo sin sentir como si hubiera cometido un error terrible. Prosiguió a seguir hablando en cuanto la rubia alzó una ceja—. Yo... Tra-trato de averiguar con quién me está engañando Sasuke-kun.

Dos, tres, cuatro segundos pasaron, y la reacción de Ino no se hizo esperar: se enderezó en su asiento de manera pausada, mientras la boca se le abría poco a poco, en verdad asombrada; sus ojos se expandieron hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas, y sus manos se transformaron en puños que se apretujaban a cada movimiento que hacía. Al ver su reacción, Hinata pensó que, _tal vez_ , no había sido muy buena idea decirle su molestia a su amiga —no de esa manera tan directa.

—¡¿Que Sasuke-kun _qué_?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones de texto:**

 **¹:** El perfume _One Million_ , perteneciente a la línea de Paco Rabanne, mezcla notas especiadas y jugosas de manzana con canela, acordes dulzones como almendras con vainilla, pero no por ello llega a ser una fragancia _gourmand_ [codiciosa]. Su estructura aromática se construye siguiendo los preceptos tradicionales de los perfumes orientales amaderados con ligeros tintes aromáticos de los fougères (helechos). Su olor denso y rico se basa en notas de maderas y especias y en otros aromas persistentes que dejan huella como el haba tonka.

* * *

 **Está haciendo un frío que te cagas aquí en donde vivo... Y aun así, bajo mis calentitas sábanas, disfrutando mi último día de vacación, les traigo por fin la edición de esto.**

 **Es increíble cómo un escrito de no menos de 500 palabras se pudo haber transformado en uno de 5,000... Eh, ¡Hala! Ahí tienen la "versión mejorada" de lo que Perfume fue en un principio XD La idea sigue siendo la misma, por supuesto, con leves cambios que, quién sabe por qué, pasé como si nada; sí, incluyendo todo el drama de la infidelidad de Sasuke XD**

 **¡En fin! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó re-editarlo^^ Ya saben que con un comentario se dice mucho. No tengan pena que no muerdo... muy duro (?) XD**

 **Por cierto, sé que no debería, pero estoy pensando en una nueva historia que, aunque no lo crean, nació mientras jugaba al Project Mirai... XD Pero de eso ya sabrán mucho más adelante, cuando vaya dándole forma UwUr Por el momento me estoy liando más con un pequeño oneshot** **—¿** **o ser** **á** **que me emociono y hago un longfic? XD Eso s** **í** **, algo dram** **á** **tico** **—** **, y as** **í** **no estar m** **á** **s estresada con estas cosas en las que yo misma me he metido XD**

 **En fin...**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
